


But now your heart is taken

by MidnightBlueMoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Stalira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like they don't love each other anymore. That's not the point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But now your heart is taken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Accal1a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/gifts).



> I wrote this in five minutes on the train.  
> It's also the first fic I ever published, so please do not kill me.  
> This is for my friends, H and J. You inspire me.

It's not like they do not love each other. Because they really do.

Stiles loves how messy Malia is. He likes the way she smiles at him and the way she's not treating him like he's breakable. He even loves to be the little spoon, because Malia's just so warm and soft against him. He loves her eyes, no matter what colour.

Malia loves how Stiles makes her feel. She likes the spark in his eyes when he talks and she likes the way he kisses her. She likes how he always tries to protect her even when she doesn't need it - he makes her feel like coming home. She loves that he's bouncing on energy, and that he'll do anything for his friends.

So yes, they love each other. That's not it. Malia loves Stiles. Stiles loves Malia.

But when Malia sees her dancing with someone else, she wants to rip their throat out. And when she smiles at her, she wants to kiss her so bad. And when her katana reflects the soft light, she feels protected. She craves to be closer to her. But she can't.

And when Stiles feels the gentle touch of her hand on his arm, he feels calmer than he ever did through medication. And when she's not sure about herself, he wants to tell her how beautiful she is. And when she blushes, because she tripped over her own feet, he wants to tell her about all the times he did it. But he doesn't. He craves to be closer to her. But he can't.

They do not talk about. Maybe they both feel it. It's not like they stopped loving each other. But they also fell in love with her. And they both feel it. But there's no way they can have her - so they keep quiet. Because they're afraid to ruin their friendship.

They love her. It's not the point. It's that she is in love with Scott. And they both know, he's the better choice. So they stay silent and hold each other close. Because they love each other; and because they love Kira.


End file.
